Yugioh songfics
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: A collection of angst stories most on seto kaiba and his sadnessrnlatest: Beautifull SEtoxJOu
1. Broken

My first song fiction this one is **broken by seether and Amy lee I not own it nor Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

_**  
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**_

_**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

Seto never laughed he just smiled on a rare occasion and cackled when he was about to make a sweet move in a duel or whenever he finished a successful program he would be able to ignore and pain for a moment but I could have helped but I didn't.

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well**_

_**  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

I wish I could have taken care of you and stopped all of those people from coming near you. We just stuck together and kept a picture of each other around our necks so we would remember everything we have gone through we have gone through together. You took care of me and now I am missing you so much now and it is all of my fault.

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_**

_**  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

You left me in this big city all alone and I don't think I can do it; I can't see you here and while I did this to you, I put you in that place; you did not resist them you just went with them. I guess if I was being thrown in an asylum by my family I would just do as you did but now I think I should be there in your place.

**_You've gone away; you don't feel me, anymore _**

When I called that number I was scared and you were scaring me but I forgot everything we went through.

_**  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again**_

I just wish I could bring you back here but I can't, you need to be booked out.

I have been talking like you were dead but the truth is I am the one who has died, not physically but symbolically I threw you in an asylum because you were going through some things but I forgot the things we suffered together you got the worst and protected me I thought it was over but I created more chaos nearing the end of the pain and suffering. But we can breathe again now that all of that is over just finish this and then we can be brothers again.

**_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
there's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_**

From the very beginning you took care of me and Seto you took on bullies who were picking on me. When people wanted to adopt you and not me you stood by me and you still did today until I locked you away but I have been working to get you out.

**_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_**

I know it hurts in there and I want to get you out I visited you yesterday but I didn't feel our bond I don't want it to be broken , I would do anything to get that bond rejoined. I want to take your pain away right now but if we can't be real brothers again I don't know if I will be able to live through it.

**_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_**

You Always were stronger now you are back I am no longer 'alone' but I feel lonesome we don't talk at all anymore.

_**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
**_

Even if we sit across the table I miss the old us the old you before I killed our bond I am an idiot I can't do this anymore. You live happier without me good bye Seto this is the end of our life as living brothers good bye, I love you big brother please don't mourn me when I am gone.

**_  
you've gone away  
you don't feel me here anymore_**

_**In Living Memory of the fragile bonds of trust.**_

* * *

Like it? I know strange but it moves on over time I might do a funny songfic next time like American idiot I do requests sometimes so please tell me what needs to be done I can't wait and please read my unreviewed stories I am getting better and I want to know how good or BAD they are love Dani / Cherry. 


	2. Numb

Welcome to my second songfic and I don't own and I don't own yugioh waaaaaaaaa or linkin parks Numb song oh wellYugioh waaaaaaaaa or linkin parks Numb song oh well AND THANKYOU TO MY REVIEWER **MetallikaGoddess of the Metal of Nexus **you rock thank you.

* * *

**_  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_**

_I'm just a kid I am not supposed to do this work I'm only 11 years old and I am not who you want me to be I am not a Kaiba I am Seto._

_**Don't know what you're expecting of me**_

_**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_I don't want to be like Gozaboro, I don't want to be cruel, cold and lonely for the rest of my life. Your expectations are too high and you hurt me because I make mistakes with every moving step. You are getting me and my little brother caught in the wave of every failure and we will forever be paying for those mistakes._

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_I am growing smarter and I am growing stronger but I am unable to see Seto anymore I can only see Kaiba in my mirror. I can't find the time to sleep or be Seto or do what I want I want to have friends and I want to call Mokuba Moki again I can't live like this anymore I wont be able to live another year I am Seto not Kaiba I must promise myself this please mind, let me be Seto not Kaiba._

**_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you _**

_In the eye of the public you are a kind parent who smothers his adopted children with love but in actual fact he controlled me and Mokuba's every move. I am not what you expected; you have still tried to maintain control of me and my brother's lives. It's my life and you can't stop me from living it._

**_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you,  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
and every second I waste is more than I can take_**

_This is getting harder the older I get the more pain you inflict on me and my little brother. We are still being subjected to horrible torments from your mistakes and I am wasting life I can't take any more._

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_I hate myself even more every day; I am becoming cold, sad and lonely. I hate myself I don't want you to be my reflection I am changing into what I hate most. I don't want Kaiba Corp. I want my little brother, my life and my identity back._

**_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
but I know;  
you were just like me with someone disappointed in you._**

_If I must take over from you if I do as you say I will fail I will lose myself release me I am going to kill myself if I turn into you I have two people disappointed with me. you think I am a weak child who cannot run this as well as you when you die but I am disappointed because I am like you now I hate what I have and what I am becoming._

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_I have to hold on to myself if I let the Kaiba get stronger then the Seto I will fail I will not be a good brother anymore I need to keep my ideals clear I don't want this to be the company Gozaboro created it will become the one built by me. But if I am to do that I will have to destroy the old company building weapons causing so much pain. I am not sure I can do that I can't be responsible for the kind of pain that destroys lives. Mokuba soon we will be able to sleep at night without fearing a monster coming in; Moki I love you li'l bro._

_**Dedicated to Seto and Mokuba's strong bond which has lasted through so much pain and heartache.**_

* * *

Well what did you think it is another sadder one but I think that's easier to write about please post ideas for other songs for this fic thankyou. 


	3. Everytime

**_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_**

We have hidden our true feelings for so long but we love each other and that can not be denied or hidden although I try to hide it and pretend we don't care when it is so difficult to hide these feelings and I find it hard to not think of you how you stay happy all the time.

**_  
Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_**

I've been dueling for a lot longer than you and yet you have mastered the game at a much higher level than I and when I was thrown into the shadow realm I couldn't see your face but you were haunting me with the missing memories and I needed you to continue going on dueling. I lost because I lost my memories of my only friends and people I loved you were the soul of my dueling spirit and I need you but I can't tell you because it may ruin the friendship and I'd rather be your friend than not knowing you at all. **_  
  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
_**

From the day I met you I knew there was something different about you and when I am alone unless I see your face I can't see the world clearly. We spend so much time and you always seem to be able to be around other people without any pain have you forgotten me? Do you care for me anymore you just move on from people so easily; I resent you for this.

**_  
And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
_**

Without you there to catch me I feel like a weak lonely little girl like I was when I lived alone, my parents always moving and I never made any friends you seemed to understand. I need you I just hope that you need me in some way, I love you.

**_  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
  
_**I have caused you so much pain you got dragged into the shadow realm after me because I was too weak to withstand Marik's assaults and he had to challenge him for me. I am sorry but I can't do much more than thank you for what you did.**_  
  
At night I pray  
that soon your face  
will fade away_**

I wish I could just wish your face away so neither of us had to endure the pain I have caused. But I am afraid to go on without you so I have no idea what I am going to do until I see you again and then I will leave I know it just because I am so scared **_  
  
And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_**

* * *

**Well that is every time about Mai and Joey's relationship which may never get off the ground and truly shows how easily seemingly strong can fall.**

**You all know that I don't own Yugioh or Brittney spears every time song so you cannot claim I do please read and review and send more song ideas like the anonymous reviewer only known as**_Joey wheeler lover_


	4. Breaking the habit

**_Memories consume  
like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
you all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
unless I try to start again_**

I remember when I was a little kid and just living in a house with my mum, dad and little brother I was happy then they just disappeared and left us at the orphanage. It hurt so much that I decided to just keep to myself and do nothing for no one but Moki and myself. I said emotions would just interfere but I hid mine I was crying and dieing inside to incredible depths.

A cruel man named Gozaboro Kaiba adopted us after I beat him in a game of chess and that was probably the first step to bringing me to my position. I try to stop myself from working and I try to spend my time with Moki, but I hide behind the power and money I have gained through it all and I feel I have only lost so much. I keep as many sharp objects out of my room because it keeps me safe from myself but I know I don't need them to do it. I try not to get into a depression they think I'm safe in my room with no sharp objects around.

_**  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused**_

I dueled as the overconfident world champion Seto Kaiba I only dueled the best and I made people think I knew what I was going to be for the remainder of my sad sorry life. They have much more direction then I, for I can't ask for any actual help while they can call a counselor or a friend to help them while I must remain strong or I will be hounded night and day until I crack and I am just so lost in this big world I just want it all to go away.**_  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_**

Dueling seems so useless, so trivial now I have nothing to work for nothing to really defend my title has depleted and it only gets Mokuba in trouble I have to quit, quit saying things that hurt those I care about, quit being Kaiba, be Seto again, be me the little boy asleep in his mothers arms because the thunder scared him and I want to change back to the way I was before.

_**  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
**_

I am feeling sick, I can't breathe I'm in incredible pain and cannot do this I can't go out there today. I can't face them I have to get out of here. The media, the public; my employees all of them are after me trying to deprive me of my life. I made a mistake and no one will ever be able to forgive me until I make it better and I have to be out there to fix it but I can't go I have no where to turn.

**_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_**

I've fought the competition and once again proven myself to be a powerful man and I am baffled how I ever got this far I am dead afraid of failing but I don't want to succeed I want to stop myself and just fail for once I want to fail miserably and become a mortal.

_**  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
**_

Why do I fight for power and money while it causes me nothing but pain and suffering, why is my heart screaming out for a person to get me back, back to the little kid playing in the park with his little brother, I don't want to live, I don't want to die and I don't want anyone to be angry at me again I am stopping this tonight.

**_  
  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
and this is how it ends  
_**

I have blood and I will use it I can't take this anymore, I'm sorry Mokuba and my blood is here for you so you don't need to share any of our wealth. I won't duel, I won't bid or play in the stock market, and it ends here.

_**  
  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**_

This is all yours Mokuba I love you bro.

* * *

_Yes this is at the bottom again but I am getting into that happened this songfic represents what Kaiba would sacrifice and what he goes through as CEO of a huge multi billion dollar company as one great and so poor duelist _

_The brotherly bond will live on_

* * *

_I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR BREAKING THE HABIT. ONCE AGAIN THANKYOU TO REVIEWER JOEY WHEELER LOVER FOR SUBMITTING THIS IDEA SO KEEP ON READING._


	5. Meet my Maker

_**  
**_

**_(Meet my maker is property of good Charlotte- New album is fabulous and I don't own Yugioh either.)Warning: suicide_**

* * *

_**This is where I'll meet my maker tonight**_

_**  
**Standing here at this ocean looking out I remember so many things which have happened and I remember this very spot was where a lot of it began, Mum, dad this is all your fault. _

**_  
_**

So this is it;  
this is my life  
this is my time  
it's ending tonight 

_Moki, my little brother you are the single thing which drove me to become the prestigious businessman I am meant to be. Powerful, rich and single ain't as good as it sounds. I feel so empty; if that is power I don't want it, being lonely and absolutely feared I hate it. Rich, I may have all the money I may ever want but once again I am so lonely I'd rather be a poor man and Single just means no one wants a guy like me. That ocean out there just reminds me of the one known as Kaiba the human ice block I step into those waters; it is cool like the wind._

_**  
**_

_**I made my mistakes**_  
_**I tried to live right**_  
_**Stepped out of the darkness into the light**_

_I was groomed to be the perfect human being who would have thought the cold CEO Seto Kaiba would end up here thinking about the many mistakes I have made trying to make Mokuba happy. Then again I was selfish forgetting my own happiness and refusing Mokuba happiness by surrounding him in darkness and now he won't have to suffer because of my personal imperfections. I'm going to make Mokuba absolutely free to do as he wishes with no restrictions, the deeper I go into this sea the more assured I feel this is where it's meant to happen._

_**  
**_

_**And when I'm gone**_  
_**Will they remember**_  
_**Will they mourn**_  
_**Will they move on**_  
_**When my sad songs for lonely son**_  
_**His time has come his life is done**_

_Mokuba is the only one who ever really actually cared for me I just hope he lives on remembering the good times and gets on with his life, I know he will. He was strong enough to endure it at a younger age he will endure it now that there are no hassles that includes me.**  
  
**_

_**And tonight**_  
_**We'll celebrate the end**_  
_**Of this life**_  
_**And we'll sing**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_We all will be better off living without me and tonight it is October 25th time to celebrate my birth and my death. **  
**_

_**It's alright  
this is a night like we've began  
With open arms  
This is the way  
The way I'll meet my maker tonight**_

_I can't wait to be waiting up with mum, watching with dad. the path onward towards meeting my maker is wet and cold yet it is calming I wouldn't have it end another way ending in a place so naturally clean and calm.**  
  
**_

_**And on my grave**_  
_**What will it say?**_  
_**Here lies another soul that was saved**_  
_**So please don't cry**_  
_**Just sleep at night**_  
_**And I will wait on the other side**_

_I'll be seeing you later Mokuba my body may be lost but I hope my True spirit remains with you protecting you from anything which could ever harm you so keep your free happy spirit sleep, smile and I'll be waiting on the other side.**  
  
**_

_**And tonight**_  
_**we'll celebrate the end**_  
_**Of this life**_  
_**And we'll sing**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_I guess I seem too happy but we are celebrating the end of an incredible journey and the beginning of a new one relieved from pains plaguing everything that happens so this is to our new and old lives.**  
  
**_

_**It's alright**_  
_**This is a night like we've began**_  
_**With open arms**_  
_**This is the way**_  
_**The way I'll meet my maker tonight**_

_This is my destiny my night, I will finish this here tonight; one moment one mission completed by the pull of a trigger goodbye world it ends here sorry Moki we should be flying away in a blue eyes white dragon together.**  
  
**_

_**And tonight**_  
_**We'll celebrate the end**_  
_**Of this life**_  
_**And we'll sing**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_Mokuba I love you; Good night._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ **  
**_

* * *

_**  
Dedicated to life; live it**_

* * *

_****_

**_Well that is this songfic which was inspired by the song in the fiction which I heard in the death version of the Chronicles of life and Death which is owned by good Charlotte and I hope you guys like this because your reviews mean a lot to me that is why I try to only write ones which make me cry as I write them or laugh because you guys are really important plus I just love knowing my work is appreciated._**

_**thankyou.**_


	6. Family portarait

Family Portrait: Pink (disclaimer: I don't own Family Portrait or Yu-gi-oh)

* * *

_**Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound**_

**_Your pain is painful and it's tearin' me down_**

_My mom cries a lot now it keeps me awake as I try to sleep in my bed you and daddy keep on yelling and it hurts so much how I have to pretend I'm sleeping while you yell and each other all the time. I think my big brother can sleep through anything either that or he can just shut every thing off; I guess that's why he eats a lot more now then ever before._

**_I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed _**

**_I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you Said _**

_I bet you were drinking again momma and you yelled at dad because he was drinking and when he comes in here I cry and just tell him how I know you never meant anything you said._

_**You fight about money, bout me and my brother **_

_I know you're finding it hard; paying the bills and taking care of us you yell because we have no money and you can't stop yelling please just tell me what this custody battle is going to be about. I love my brother no matter what and you can't separate us._

_**And this I come home to, this is my shelter **_

_I want to run but the streets are no different; but I want this to be a hole where I hide from the rest of the world like any other kid home should be safe from outside but I wanna run away._

_**It ain't easy growin up in World War III **_

**_Never knowing what love could be, you'll see _**

**_I don't want love to destroy me like it has done my family _**

_I heard something about lawyers? Why is momma packing our bags? Where are we going? Is Joey coming too? If this is love I don't want it again it's destroyed me and my family._

_**Can we work it out? Can we be a family? **_

_**I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything **_

_**Can we work it out? Can we be a family?**_

_**I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't **_

**_Leave _**

_Where are you going? Why are you only here at night? Please come back we have to have dinner together momma what's going to happen? Where are we going? Why won't anyone tell me? _

**_Daddy please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound _**

_I'm sorry I broke the glass; it's not momma's fault don't yell at her. I did it all yell at me instead or be quiet and take a picture of our smiles instead._

**_Make mama stop crying, cuz I need you around _**

**_My mama she loves you, no matter what she says it's true _**

**_I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you, too _**

_Mum cries at night; she says we're leaving, it's not true daddy I wanna be with my brother here in this Domino apartment. She lies when she says she hates you believe me she does but just stay for me and my big brother._

_**I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away **_

_**Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have **_

**_No choice, no way _**

_**It ain't easy growin up in World War III **_

_**Never knowing what love could be, well I've seen **_

_**I don't want love to destroy me like it did my Family **_

_Me and Joey went to the beach; we played in the sand ran on the shores and played happily I didn't want to stop but we are stuck with you two you see we don't like it at home and don't want to go back but we have no choice you see you created a hell for me and Joey we want to stay by the beach away from the fights the wars the sounds and profanities. _

_**In our family portrait, we look pretty happy**_

**_Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes Naturally _**

_The picture on the wall with us all smiling why we aren't that family all the time._

_**I don't wanna have to split the holidays **_

_**I don't want two addresses **_

_**I don't want a step-brother anyways **_

**_And I don't want my mom to have to change her Last name _**

_Momma is taking the car; me along with it the little blue car I have to sit at the back, I don't want to live anywhere but with Joey so where are we going? Why is he staying behind? Can we live nearby I don't want to go far?_

_**In our family portrait we look pretty happy **_

_**We look pretty normal, let's go back to that **_

_**In our family portrait we look pretty happy **_

_**Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally **_

_I keep your picture; Joey we are all in it; don't you wish it was that life again, when we stayed together; when we were smiling when we lived in the same country lets do that again._

**_I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't Leave _**

_You both came to visit please now stay; please stay don't go stay, please stay..._

_**Daddy don't leave **_

_I want Joey!_

_**Daddy don't leave **_

_I want us to live together_

_**Daddy don't leave**_

_I hate you!_

_**Turn around please **_

_You still have my brother!_

**_Remember that the night you left you took my Shining star? _**

_Joey still lives with you and now I can't see him anymore;_

_**Daddy don't leave **_

_I'm sorry_

_**Daddy don't leave **_

_I need my big brother!_

_**Daddy don't leave **_

_I hope we see Joey again_

_**Don't leave us here alone **_

_I need my brother; I'm all lonely here; _

_**Mom will be nicer **_

_**I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother **_

_**Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner **_

_**I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right **_

_**I'll be your little girl forever **_

_**I'll go to sleep at night **_

_I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!

* * *

_

Well I'm done with that read and review please I really like this Serenity Point of View from her child hood until she began to lose her vision.


	7. Nobody's Home

Welcome to another of my song fic's this one is to Avril Lavigne's song Nobody's Home I changed she's to he's so it would fit the persona of Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**_  
"Nobody's Home"

* * *

_**

**_  
I couldn't tell you why he felt that way,  
he felt it everyday._**

One of the richest teenagers in the world, lived in a big house had almost anything he desired and his little brother was in great shape. However, he was almost never smiling, he was very sad. You never see him cry he did it all in bed; his heart was heavy and could not cope with the stress of Kaiba corp. for much longer he longed to just let it all go and be a normal 18 year old boy. However, he could never do that; he could never ask for help, never ask for it all to be gone; he was the soon to be president of a powerful company he could not show any kind of weakness whatsoever.

**_  
And I couldn't help him,  
I just watched him make the same mistakes again._**

He rejected emotion and refused to ever cry out while he was a little kid he just pretended the pain was never there. It began to destroy him emotionally and he kept the pain buried within his heart which grew heavier day by day, he may have released some emotion to some but it only came out as anger and he could not do anything very sociable or make friends who did not truly know him. Seto became isolated and gave up trying to do anything which could be considered social intercourse and devoted his life to 'projects' and duel monsters it was good until he was defeated.

**_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems._**

Once he was defeated, he found it hard to do anything functional and began to come back to reality that he was in a hellhole and he needed to rebuild his life. Gozaboro Kaiba was an obstacle and he had been taught that all obstacles must be eliminated to get you want. Seto and Mokuba confronted their stepfather he refused to release the company from his grip so he took Mokuba hostage and this was too much for the older Kaiba brother and he lost it; it seemed as if his world was collapsing so he pushed the now former president of the corporation out of the glass window onto the balcony and Gozaboro only managed to escape when Seto checked on his little brother to be assured of his safety. Soon enough Duellist kingdom would snatch Mokuba from Seto's arms.

**_  
Do not know where he belongs, where he belongs.  
He wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
_**

When Seto tried to save Mokuba from the clutches of Pegasus, he just ended getting himself caught in a dark world where he felt his memories suffocating him and his beliefs that he had a meaning or some kind of purpose had been shattered as he looked back and in the darkness cried and cried he wanted to get out of the shadow realm however he had no idea where he would go. He did not belong as president of Kaiba corp.; He lacked any real home or family in which he could be with at all and he felt so lost in his own mind yearning for guidance or even just a small amount of help to allow him to find his way out of this pit of despair and darkness.

**_It is where he lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes.  
Broken inside.  
_**

Even when he could feel that this darkness surrounding him was fading he feared what was on the outside creeping but he couldn't just hide in the darkness he must live on if Mokuba was alright because now he knew he had to find a higher meaning in life then when he reached the outside of the darkness he found himself in front of the large doors and when they opened out came Mokuba with Yugi and his cheerleading squad. For that time, he felt relaxed and calm just knowing his only friend was safe for now and he continued to live on hiding his loneliness often wandering the streets thinking about his future and he began to work on a project named battle city where he could concentrate on defeating his nemesis Yugi Moto, he didn't count on Malik to show up.

_**  
Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
**_

Malik Ishtar came for the 'pharaoh's power' he only encountered Malik and his bandits when he was with Yugi he wasn't even good enough to be a target he only was ever involved because the sister of the same psycho who caused the problems gave him Obelisk and even then he was given very little credit at all. Isis anticipated his actual loss a lot earlier than it was in reality and he would have been completely uninvolved if he never possessed, Obelisk which made him feel even more inadequate and useless he was about to go jump off the blimp until his Step brother took control of it and kidnapped the passengers.

_**Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where he belongs, where he belongs.**_

Seto went through the virtual world and fought his stepbrother and looked through his past trying to convince Mokuba that things weren't better back then and saved Mokuba from falling to his death in that world. Then Noah stole Mokuba from him and somehow convinced him that Seto did not care for Mokuba and turned the brothers against each other and Seto fought Noah for his brother and then used Mokuba was used as a shield when Seto was about to claim victory. However, when Mokuba snapped out of it due to a breakthrough of emotion by Seto, Seto was thrown into darkness until he was saved again by Yugi and met with Gozaboro again. Gozaboro planned to take back the company Seto had given up so much to receive and once he defeated him Seto attempted to return directly to the process of banishing his past forever.

**_  
He wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where he lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes.  
Broken inside._**

As the tournament proceeded, Seto faced Yugi and at the point where the god cards clashed they were thrown into the past where they saw a fight with two beings that seemed to be Yugi and Seto; This was confusing just when Seto was about to extinguish his fiery and painful past from his mind a whole past seemed to be rearing its ugly head. He needed to go home and think about it but his god card had been destroyed and now that he had seen this he refused to believe it and if he lost this battle now there would be nothing to go on with in life he only had Mokuba who could go anytime. he then saw his loss in front of his own eyes and now he couldn't forget and bury the past; he lost he couldn't face the world he had lived in he needed to get out of there but that mutt was still standing in his way and when he fought him he was nearly defeated he got off that island and destroyed it and decided he needed to think himself over somewhere else America sounded pretty good at the time.

**_His feelings he hides.  
His dreams he can't find.  
He is losing his mind.  
He's fallen behind.  
He can't find his place.  
He's losing his faith._**

**_He's fallen from grace.  
He's all over the place.  
_**

Locked in his room Seto attempted to remember his childhood hopes and dreams which were innocent and untouched by Gozaboro. However, in his search he found nothing but insanity and the work piling up was overwhelming and he became detached from reality once again and his company began to fall apart and he began to slowly break down into small pieces and was an emotional wreck and soon he would just forget things and one day he just collapsed because he forgot to sleep and eat so he lacked energy to maintain himself.

**_He wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where He lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry his eyes.  
Broken inside,  
_**

Now sitting on this hospital bed I am just so ashamed of myself I can't go back to my little brother and I can't go home , I have no where to go. I don't think I can last this lifestyle for much longer. I just want to be with my mom and brother like it was before they disappeared. Yugi talks about destiny so much, maybe I never had one maybe I just was a big mistake and I shouldn't be here at all I don't need life support I've already fallen and broken.

* * *

Very sad I hope you enjoyed it please read my favourite authors fic's and MOKUBAisMINE HAS SOME BRILLIANT FIC'S PLEASE READ THEM. 

Thankyou to all of my reviewers I try to read your fic's hopefully I review them thankyou.


	8. Do you call my name

Welcome to this next fiction which I hope gets good reviews that all for now.

Disclaimer I don't own anything but my ideas

* * *

_**  
Some people seem to think they always know what's best for you**_

_Always telling me that I need to do this and finish that which you have already done more than enough to satisfy many but they are always wanting more.**  
**_

_**Their little minds try to create a world to keep you still**_

_Before I can accomplish my goals they limit me down and I cannot explore my imaginative boundaries for they have no creative beginning so they do not understand my yearn to create this great world in which I share my dreams._

_**  
The bolt is thrown, the cage is locked**_

_Locked up in a grey little office surrounded by numbskulls who don't want to have this dream, this ideal of mine realised and they threw me into traps of which I work my heart out just to be thrown into another._

_**  
You saw this, don't you lie  
**_

_When you tried taking my brother away from me that was the last straw we got rid of you but you came back for more with help from one stronger you attacked and even then tried cheating but ended up facing the dyer consequences._

_**At first you cry and then you hate those people stole your will...  
**_

_When it was over I cried in my heart my tears so easily turn into hate and spite for crushing my hopes you shan't be given any mercy from me._

_**  
Do as you are told and maybe then we'll let you out**_

_I followed orders so my brother would have a future I wanted to escape but life wouldn't let me so I continued on hating every moment I lived._

_**  
You might be dead and cold; you might be full of doubt**_

_If not living why does it feel so bad, why am I alone with no friend taking no chances my doubt you gave me ceases my chances at happiness and joy with love and companions. _

**_  
Don't try to escape cuz you don't have anywhere to go_**

_In a tunnel which shall never end there is no escape route, it only will appear when I have somewhere I belong so I shall be forever stuck in here._

_**  
Do you call my name?**_

_You dared to call me Seto when you are only a cause of my pain which has made me a miserable monster._

**_  
Do you stain my brain?  
_**

_You infected me with these horrible things like revenge and I can't get around it._

_**My eyes are blurry and I can't see you anymore**_

_**  
**My own wishes are unclear to me anymore and I do not know which reality is a _

_Fantasy and which fantasy is a reality. _

**_Do you breed my pain?  
_**

_My pain increases every time I see you and fear consumes me and I hurt ever more, I never wished to see you or any of your colleagues again._

_**My heart is bloody and I can't take it anymore  
**_

_Each day my broken heart grows heavier and heavier I'm nearly over the edge duel monsters and just being with my little brother are my only momentary escapes from the pain and the reality of my situation._

_**  
So you just sit there, stuck, afraid to risk reality  
**_

_I duel because I want an escape, I run like a coward wanting to stay in the constant position of ultimate freedom._

_**Afraid to cause yourself more pain, to face insanity**_

_I kept myself distanced from those who wanted to befriend me all because of my fear of being subjected to more pain I was drawn into a place which felt terrible to be in._

_**  
But nothing ventured, nothing gained**_

_I've slowly tried but fallen on my face before I cannot stand it it's the worst feeling in existence._

_**  
You see... your fear's your cage  
**_

_The cage I was sealed in made these fears inside truly exist and don't know how to get rid of the fears, the bars on the cage._

_**You beg for help but you're alone, stuck in a helpless rage**_

_I always seem angry and that kept me from the humans who could help me escape from the tunnels, the cages and the fears._

_**Do as you are told and maybe then we'll let you out**_

_I did what you said now let me out I don't deserve this punishment._

**_  
You might be dead and cold; you might be full of doubt  
_**

_I hesitated too much and it cost me too much I think I'm scaring my brother off I cant' stand this._

**_Don't try to escape cuz you don't have anywhere to go_**

_I'll just sit curled up putting things together in this darkness this tunnel until fate which I have heard so much about comes as my saviour._

**_  
If nothing is your fate... there's no scenario  
(it's me.... I see, please... let me out I'm petrified)  
_**

_I've seen what's holding me back now I can see what I am scared of; it's me my own self._

_**Do you call my name?  
**_

_My name is Seto and I have destroyed my life which will be concluding soon._

**_Do you stain my brain?_**

_The world which I live in was never innocent it corrupts us._

**_  
My eyes are blurry and I can't see you anymore  
_**

_My former self was uniquely innocent and filled with dreams which have perished that entity has disappeared along with my will to go on._

**_Do you call my name?_**

_I can't hear your words I can't see your face anymore._

_**  
Do you breed my pain?  
**_

_I cause and multiply not only my own but others pain as well._

**_My heart is bloody and I can't take it anymore_**

_Tell Mokuba I'll miss him.

* * *

_

"**Mr Kaiba what was the purpose of writing this note why did you write this and leave it on your desk you had so much to live for," a psychologist asks me and I have only one answer… "The key words are I had so much to live for."

* * *

**

Thankyou for reading this chapter I have meant to start it for ages I knew this would be one song-fic which is in Seto's point of view at one point I was beginning to think Mokuba could be writing it so please read and review I need Ideas for a new fic and more songfics and I am thinking of taking up a reviewers idea of Sunday mornings as a songfics pleases tell me what you all think of this idea.

Thankyou.


	9. Boularvard of broken dreams

**"Boulevard of Broken Dreams"… (WeirdPerson is now my best friend…thanks for the reviews)

* * *

**  
**_  
I walk a lonely road_**

_A lost soul wandering in the darkness while parts of his heart is being pieced together slowly and I that lonely soul is forever alone._

_**  
The only one that I have ever known**_

_Although I attempt to change my path I find it increasingly difficult because there is no other way I can go I walk forever lonely and that is the fact of it all is that I don't think I can change this pathway even if it is one of self destruction._

_**  
Don't know where it goes  
**_

_I am not able to see my position or where my life will lead except to an untimely end which was plagued with destruction and chaos._

_**But it's home to me and I walk alone  
**_

_But I have been on it since I was a child and once I made that turn there was no going back into that place I once was._

_**  
I walk this empty street  
**_

_Why am I the only one here am I the only one who sacrificed it all, alone I am and that it what is always going to be what will describe this time in this street broken down and closed._

_**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
**_

_Yeah broken down and closed like all my dreams I see ashes of what once was I know what it symbolically would represent._

_**Where the city sleeps**_

_I've worked too hard and yet it is not enough I work too much to achieve my goals and if I stop I will lose all progress in achieving my goals like a trap which I can't escape from this broken Ashfield has all dreams floating by and yet they do not burn like mine._

**_  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_**

_They say I fear sleeping they are right I just can't do it I am incapable because every time I close my eyes these images play in my mind and not only those of what my step father inflicted upon me but what I have done to myself and those who I surround myself with. _

_**  
I walk alone  
**_

_In my office I sit lonely knowing I will only be contacted for emergencies never because anyone cares for me or wants to make sure I am alright I sit lonely in a quiet room with nothing but cold heartless computers. _

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_**

_Yeah I have all the support of these executives but they are just scared of my power and Mokuba is the one who walks alongside me actually caring for my well being. _

_**  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**_

_I haven't fallen in love it feels as if I am incapable of the emotion and I cruelly call that kid a mutt I can only see and only feel things which are visible from the outside without any kind of touch._

_**  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**_

_So lost I want anyone to come along and show me the way out or accompany my on this difficult journey in which I pray will end soon going on is painful._

_**  
'Til then I walk alone**_

_No one will come…_

_**I'm walking down the line**_

_Somewhere there will be a fork and I know I'll just sit there until I know which way to go and find someone I'm looking for._

_**  
That divides me somewhere in my mind**_

_I've begun to see my two sides what Mokuba sees and what the public views everyday then again in my mind I don't see either one of them in me._

_**  
On the border line**_

_I haven't changed much since Yugi shattered the other being of mine and I feel like breaking down everyday but I hold on for Mokuba's sake._

_**  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
**_

_I've past my limits and can feel the ground breaking beneath me and I can't take it anymore life is going to destroy me._

_**  
Read between the lines**_

_I look calm and cool but I wish someone would just see how much pain I am in the things I go through daily isn't fair I just want to get out of this spiral of hiding and then expecting to be picked up by someone who I was never ever nice to. _

**_  
What's fked up and everything's alright_**

_This is the worst life possible to live I have been over worked so no problems with that work I am just going to have to work to find a balance so no one will take my only family away from me._

_**  
Check my vital signs**_

_Heart beating loudly I see a bright light I open my eyes and see my defeat my loss as I fall to my knees I know I am a weakling. _

_**  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
**_

_I was defeated and I do not comprehend how alone I am until I am ultimately defeated an empty feeling fills my stomach and now I think Mokuba thinks I am the biggest loser on this planet I have to get up and swallow my pride._

_**  
I walk alone**_

_I am weak… _

_**  
I walk alone  
**_

_I am a sad and poor little kid…_

_**  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**_

_Mokuba won't even want to be my brother anymore I am a big failure only a flat shadow skimming the objects it passes by. Shadows Remind me of shareholders who leave once it is dark they are gone but stick around when it is all bright and good._

_**  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
**_

_I insulted every one about anything to do with their looks and while I was crying inside I was shouting outside and fighting anyone who came close to me._

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
**_

_I wish just someone would just sit and be with me or kill me and take me away from this hell hole called reality, then I wouldn't be lonely again I know it's nothing but an illusion which may never become a reality in this world._

_**'Til then I walk alone  
**_

_I'm always going to be a loner walking along this pathway of ultimate destruction and chaotic pathways are the only ways out choosing to acknowledge my past, present and my future._

_**I walk alone  
**_

_But I won't learn will I, maybe I should just stop trying._

_**  
I walk this empty street  
**_

_Still empty after all this time I'll never find any trace of a species in which could possibly give me any kind of feeling except annoyance and hate I guess I tend to yearn human contact and yet I repel it._

_**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
**_

_This place which should be filled with people has only one solitary individual looking into windows of what once could have been mine…happiness, friendship, love and dreams it seems as if there will never be anything for me to have as my own._

_**Where the city sleeps  
**_

_I am supposed to be a genius an intelligent individual but most people know much more about many things than I, the joy of living was never or never will never be known to my own self or even the joy of playing to the snow when your supposed to be doing something serious or going to a school dance I know I sound stupid but that's what I am._

_**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**_

_I am absolutely aware that these things may seem but a simple thing to any one of you but I haven't experienced these simple joys in life, I didn't even get embarrassed by either my mom or my dad at my sixteenth birthday or get grounded because I drank some alcohol and did something stupid everything you don't want I do need._

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
**_

_My past and my fears shadow me and I wish they were traded for something or someone who I could share my emotions with and who may be able to understand what I have been through I really just want my little brother to come back and be my friend again I don't need to ask but he doesn't want to be around me anymore._

_**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**_

_**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...**_

_Please I want some one to help me escape this world…help me!

* * *

_

**_Sunday morning(next songfics) is currently in progress but I need hints for more of my fic's please read and review _**


	10. Sunday Morning

**_"Sunday Morning" (I just got the album songs about Jane) thanks for the idea Sámi

* * *

_**

_**Sunday morning rain is falling** **  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mould that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you**_

_Mai**  
**Coming running in the door when it is pouring outside that's unoriginal right out of some old film that's Jounouchi for you he's a classic idiot and that's what I've always loved about him. Soaking wet you come in and say the most crazy, stupid thing but I felt that way too, don't say it again don't say "I love you."_

**_That may be all I need  
in darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave  
_**

_Jou_

_You got me blankets after I came in and all you said was I'll give you a lift home but all I want is to be here and talk with you right now I said, "I love you," but you just called me an idiot and hit my head. If I needed to go home I would have ran home but it was so dark and you drew me in; now that I am here I don't want to go till you show me how you feel. _

_**  
Fingers trace your every outline  
Paint a picture with my hands  
Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm  
Change the weather still together when it ends**_

_Mai_

_I kinda hit you because I was nervous but I'm sorry I'll give you a ride home don't keep saying that you want to tell me what you think and feel because I just want to embrace this moment as we move in closer for this moment which we realise our emotions for each other and hold each other as our lips lock and you hold me close and we sway to each others vibe and as the weather calms we release and you smile on this rainy day. _

_**That may be all I need  
in darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave  
**_

_Jou_

_Your love is what I wanted the whole time but now I have it I want more but until then I can wait for so much more. I turn and walk towards the door but instead walk into a wall its good I stay longer and you help me to your car Mai you drove all the way home slowly but I didn't want to get there at all._

_**  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you  
**_

_Jou_

_A week from our kiss I'm feeling just a little tired and I can't concentrate I'm thinking of only you because detention exists it just gives me more time to think and less time to act so hopefully I'll get out so I can come talk to you. Maybe next Sunday I can see you again in the pouring rain with the darkest skies rain is something I think will unite us I believe that is true._

**_  
And you may not know  
that may be all I need  
in darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
driving slow on Sunday morning

* * *

_**

Please read and Review and thanks for past reviewers making this my most successful yet.


	11. Beautifull

Welcome to Beautiful and my songfics congratulations this is my most popular fan fiction thanks to my reviewers but I would like you to read my stranded fic mainly because the latest one is really funny so please if you want to see a drunk Kaiba read chapter 11 of stranded and well lets get on with the actual fic.

* * *

31/1/05

I actually am not going to be able to work on many fic's because I have to concentrate on my studies in the TEE courses so they'll take a while to go up.

Half way through this one maybe it'll be up by Friday.

* * *

03/02/05

I have decided that it is not Tea who is the friendship-speech addict, Yugi and Joey talk about it a lot more than her as I have discovered from watching a few episodes and the end of the movie. Tea however did a stunt because she had a feeling which well was 'daring' or 'crazy'.

08/02/05

This is all I've worked on for a while and well I hope it's up soon.

27/03/05

Ok I finish today harder than i thought

* * *

_**Every day is so wonderful**_

_**And suddenly, it's hard to breathe**_

_I own my own company which is at the top I have my little brother who is doing well in school and sometimes it feels like I am on top of the world. However some people just bring you down to this hell called high school, when I think I have everything I am reminded of what I don't have and it makes me feel like a small and shy child who is all alone. Tea saying how I should not mock their friendship she is only rubbing it in. And they prosecute me for not acting too kindly towards them, Yugi himself mocks me by trying to be friends and pitying me after all the times he's defeated me in the eyes of the public I was a loser a building just waiting to crumble down._

_**Now and then, I get insecure**_

_**From all the fame, I'm so ashamed**_

_I tend to sit in my room and look at the mirror and just try to see why I am so interesting to the public and I can't see it. There are so many people much more talented than me I know it's true and I wish I could be better. A guy came up to me the other day saying how lucky I was and how proud my family must be of me. I bet they would be too if they still were around to see me; I know Mokuba is proud and somehow idolises me but I don't see why he does or should. _

_**I am beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words can't bring me down**_

_I've made so many mistakes in life and think living with the paparazzi on my back trying to spot any mistake I'll make. I'm young and rich, so are so many other people yes they have the paparazzi too but when I made a mistake I am given more lengthy punishments of words being thrown. But your words stopped meaning things to me a long time ago and I just continue going anyway. My life is too important to throw away because of what you say._

_**I am beautiful in every single way**_

_I don't care whether you think I'm selfish or a loner; I am a human being who is smart, creative the height of human greatness and there is nothing nor will there ever be anything wrong with living the way I do. _

_**Yes, words can't bring me down**_

**_So don't you bring me down today?_**

_I deserve everything you do so don't treat me like an animal lacking emotions. I am not to be deprived of dignity._

_**To all your friends, you're delirious**_

_When I was a kid I was picked on because I was intelligent and was isolated because of that, but through all of it I survived some how._

_**So consumed in all your doom**_

_I remember the day mom died I didn't talk to anyone for the day except mom, who I remember saying "La luce che tu dai nel cuore restera" I never knew what it meant and I was too afraid to find out._

_**Trying hard to fill the emptiness**_

_This mystery has haunted me and I want to find out but I'm all so scared about what it could mean; I guess I'm nothing but a big coward…_

_**The piece is gone and the puzzle undone**_

_**That's the way it is**_

_I am lonely and that's how it will be and always will be I should just accept it and move on with my life, once Mokuba is old enough he will be gone too and then what will I have?_

_**You are beautiful no matter what they say**_

_**Words won't bring you down**_

_Seto Kaiba proud outside but I can see through him, he may seem arrogant and selfish at times but looking into those deep blue eyes of his I can see his sad lonely soul and makes me just want to tell him exactly what I feel for him. After every tinfg he's said to me I'm scared of scaring him with it._

_**You are beautiful in every single way**_

_**Yes, words won't bring you down**_

_**Don't you bring me down today...**_

_Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler two individuals in different worlds a heartbeat away…_

_**

* * *

I just had to try shonen ai

* * *

**_

_**review**_


End file.
